


Dammit Dean

by myarchangelgabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Language, Reader Insert, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6935506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myarchangelgabriel/pseuds/myarchangelgabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Submission for @thing-you-do-with-that-thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dammit Dean

Everything hurt. Your legs, your feet and your lungs all hurt. You were racing through the forest, trying to get away from your pursuer. You took one step, only one damn step, onto a redcap’s territory and now he was trying to kill you. 

Your side started to hurt and you slowed down, lacking the energy or the stamina to keep going. You knew that the redcap had boundless energy since he was a supernatural creature and you were probably going to die. 

Dying was an occupational hazard though. As a hunter, you risked your life almost everyday, trying to kill horrible creatures. It wasn't always as dangerous as it was now, since you used to have a partner. Your older brother used to hunt with you, until he decided to settle down with a civilian that he met while investigating a case. 

Reminiscing back to the ‘glory days’ when you used to hunt with your brother, you remember your first hunt and how proud you had been after doing a simple salt and burn. It wasn’t that big of a hunt, but your brother actually smiled when he saw your euphoria. He never smiled, so it felt like you were doing something right. 

Back to the present day. You stopped, knowing that death was coming. No point in fighting it. Muttering a quick prayer for your death to be short and for your brother to be watched over, you stood neutrally. Ready to embrace your fate. You shut your eyes, hoping that you don't have to watch yourself die. 

But the pain and your death never happened. You hear a thwack sound and decide to open your eyes. 

In front of you is what you assumed what had been the corpse of the redcap, with its blood splattered everywhere, except on you. Looking up, there's also a man with dark brown hair and ocean blue eyes. The man is tall and is wearing a tan trenchcoat and a suit underneath. He's gorgeous and he just saved you. But how? There are no known ways to kill a redcap. 

Gingerly stepping over the corpse, you stride over to the man.

“Hi, I’m Y/N.” You offer him your hand which he awkwardly shakes. 

“How-how did you do that? Redcaps can't be killed,” you say incredulously.

“One second.” With that, the man snaps his fingers and you immediately become dizzy. 

White light surrounds you and black out. 

“Dean, she's going the be fine. All I did was transport her back here.” The same gruff voice of your savior is the first thing that you register once you come to consciousness.

You keep your eyes shut, hoping to get more information about your situation. 

“But she passed out,” a different man replies. His voice is still deep, but not like the other man’s. 

“She'll wake up soon,” replied the man who had saved you

You decided that was your cue to open your eyes. Blinking, you take in your surroundings. You are in a room, on a bed. The room appears to be a bedroom, but has no adornments. It's very utilitarian and the dust on the nightstand proves that this room has not been used for a while. 

There are two men in the room, the man that had saved you and a slightly taller man wearing a red flannel shirt and dark jeans. He had light brown hair and vibrant green eyes the color of emeralds. He was super attractive, but you felt that the man who had saved you was more so. 

You try to sit up, but the quick rush of blood to your head causes you to become nauseous. The men realize that you're awake and rush over to the bed. 

“Good morning, well, afternoon Sleeping Beauty. I'm Dean Winchester and I'm also a hunter.” The taller man smirks and you notice him do the once-over, causing you to roll your eyes. You had heard of the Winchesters beforehand, knowing that they were the ones who had started the apocalypse back in 2010. You had heard that they were any monster’s nightmare and were the best in the business, despite them almost ending the world several times. 

“I'm Y/N. How did I get here? Where am I? Oh god, what happened back-” you blurt out, extremely confused with everything. 

“I'll let Cas” (that must have been the guy who had save you) “explain that one to you” Dean replies, then steps out of the room. 

“I want explanations, now,” you demand, looking Cas straight in the eye. 

“I teleported you here, you're in Lebanon, Kansas and I exploded the redcap,” Cas replies without missing a beat, seemingly serious about the situation, despite the fact that it seemed outrageous. 

“Wait, what? How the hell did you teleport me and explode a redcap? What are you?” 

“I'm an angel of the Lord.” With that, a huge shadowy projection of wings unfold up on the wall behind Cas, making it seem that they were coming out of his back. Thunder boomed in the background despite it being a reasonably sunny day. The wings outstretched and made Cas looking menacing.

“Wait, angels exist? I've been hunting for years, but-” you reply, still unsure of what happened. 

“Yes, we exist. We just choose to stay hidden.” Cas tells you then disappears. 

“What. The. Fuck. Just. Happened.” You say to no one in particular. 

Dean strides back in. “ Cas is like that. It's hard to get a read on him, but he doesn't really disappear like that.”

“Okay then.” You get out of bed and realize that you're wearing the same clothes that you had been wearing hours ago. “Um, are there towels here? I kinda need to take a shower.”

“Yeah, there's towels in the bottom drawer. Feel free to give me a holler if you want me to join you.” Dean winks. 

“No chance in hell. Where's the showers?” You walk across the room, open the drawer, and grab a towel. 

“Down the hall and to the left.” 

You start to leave the room, but stop short in the doorway when you feel Dean’s eyes ogle your ass. 

Turning around, you see that Dean was, in fact, staring at you. “Take a picture. It'll last longer.” You roll your eyes at his unexpected perversion. 

Watching his jaw drop, you walk out of the room and to the showers. The setup was like a communal shower, but still had stalls, so there was some privacy. Picking a random stall near the entrance, you note that there is no shampoo or body wash. 

Leaving your towel in the stall, you leave the showers in search of Dean. Stepping out of the room, you bump into a really tall guy, causing you to fall to the ground. 

“I'm sorry,” the man tells you, offering a hand to help you up. You gladly take it and get a chance to look at him. He's really tall, even taller than Dean, with hazel eyes and brown hair. 

“Oh, you must be Y/N, the girl that Cas li- I mean- rescued. I'm Sam. Nice to see you up. “

“Um, thanks.” Ignoring Sam’s stumble, you cut to the chase. “I was going to take a shower, but I couldn't find any toiletries. Could you help me with that? I was looking for Dean, but would prefer not to deal with him.” 

“I know what you mean. My brother’s a perv sometimes. I think we have some extra toiletries in my room.” Sam smiles at you, which you immediately return. 

Following Sam to his room, he goes over to the drawer and rummages around for a bit. Sam grabs some small hotel-sized toiletries, which he hands to you. 

“Thank you,” you tell him graciously. 

“No problem Y/N. Let me know if you need anything else.” 

You walk back to the shower stall that you had previously chosen. You strip and turn on the hot water. 

You quickly shower, making sure to clean yourself well. Grabbing your towel, you wrap it around your chest. Hearing a ruffling sound outside your stall, you pull your towel tighter and peek outside. No one is there. 

You turn around and there is Cas inside the stall with you. 

“What the fuck Cas?” you scream at him.

“Oh, I'm sorry Y/N. Dean said it would be a good time to talk to you.” Cas replies, looking at you weirdly. 

“It's kind of not. Could you go tell Dean to fuck off?” You say through gritted teeth. Despite your annoyance with him, Cas still looks really hot. 

“I will leave you alone.” Cas disappears, leaving you on a warpath and Dean as the target. 

You quickly redress in the clothes that you were wearing and grab the toiletries. You put them back into your room and storm off, trying to find Dean. Looking for Dean gave you a chance to look explore wherever you were. After twenty minutes, you came across Dean alone in the kitchen and you were ready to chew him out. 

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK DEAN WINCHESTER! I met you maybe thirty minutes ago and you send Cas to talk to me while I was in the shower! You have got to be kidding me.” Your face contorts in rage and you're about ten seconds away from slapping Dean or throwing a drink on him a la Real Housewives. 

“I would try to explain, but Cas can tell you his side of the story now.” You turn around and Cas is behind you, having watched that entire debacle. 

Dean laughs, then walks out of the kitchen. 

“So what bullshit were you going to tell me back there Cas?” You still had not cooled down so your voice came across as very annoyed. 

“This.”

Cas walks over and crashes his lips onto yours. At first, you're confused, but the realize that he must reciprocate your feelings for him. You move your lips in unison with his and run your hands through his hair. 

You probably make out with him for a few minutes before you hear slow clapping in the background. Pulling away, you see that Dean is the perpetrator. 

“About time. Cas was telling me all about you when you were passed out.” Dean rolls his eyes. “And then Sammy almost slipped up and told you.”

“Fuck off Dean.” You wave him away and he laughs before leaving. 

Turning your attention to Cas, you smile up at him. “Thanks, for everything.”

“You're welcome.”


End file.
